20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/24
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Państwo koralowe. Nazajutrz zbudziłem się z głową bardzo lekką i zdziwiłem się niezmiernie, widząc się w mojej kajucie. Moi towarzysze zapewne zostali także do swojej przeniesieni, nie wiedząc o tem. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli równie jak i ja, co zaszło owej nocy na okręcie. Chyba jaki wypadek w przyszłości odkryje nam tę tajemnicę. Nie miałem co robić u siebie; trzeba było spróbować, czym jeszcze jeńcem czy wolnym. Pokazało się, że byłem wolny. Otworzyłem drzwi, przeszedłem korytarz i wszedłem na schody główne. Okiennice, które zamknięto wczoraj, były teraz otwarte. Wyszedłem na platformę. Już tam byli Conseil i Ned Land. Zapytywałem ich, czy nie wiedzą, co się działo, ale nic nie wiedzieli. Zasnąwszy snem ciężkim, w którym zatonęły wszystkie ich wspomnienia, rozbudzili się z niego bardzo zdziwieni, bo znaleźli się istotnie w swojej kajucie. Nautilus wydawał się nam równie spokojny i tajemniczy, jak zawsze; płynął po powierzchni z umiarkowaną szybkością — a zdawało się, że się nic na pokładzie nie zmieniło. Ned Land bystrym wzrokiem przepatrywał morze, ale nic nie dostrzegł: ani żagla, ani lądu. Wszędzie widniały tylko wydłużone i jakby czesane wiatrem fale, na których statek kołysał się dosyć silnie. Nautilus, odświeżywszy swoje powietrze, pogrążył się znów na jakie piętnaście metrów, aby wkrótce szybko wrócić na powierzchnię fal — co się też niejednokrotnie powtarzało w tym dniu 19-go stycznia i wbrew zwyczajowi. Za każdym razem porucznik okrętu wychodził na pokład, a potem zwykły frazes rozlegał się wewnątrz statku. Kapitan Nemo nie pokazywał się wcale. Z ludzi, do statku należących, widziałem tylko milczącego służącego, który, jak zwykle, spełniał swoje względem mnie obowiązki służbowe. Około drugiej byłem właśnie w salonie, porządkując moje notatki, gdy zjawił się kapitan. Ukłoniłem mu się, a on oddał mi ukłon gestem ledwie widzianym, ale nic nie mówił. Wróciłem do mej czynności, przypuszczając, że mi wyjaśni, co zaszło nocy poprzedniej — alem się omylił. Spojrzałem na niego; zdawał mi się zmęczony. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, jakby nie spał, a na twarzy jego widać było smutek, a nawet zmartwienie. Chodził tu i tam, siadał, wstawał, brał pierwszą lepszą książkę i kładł ją napowrót; przyglądał się narzędziom obserwacyjnym, nie notując, jak to czynił zwykle, swych spostrzeżeń. Zdawało się, że sobie miejsca znaleźć nie może. Nakoniec zbliżył się do mnie i rzekł: — Czy jesteś pan lekarzem, panie Aronnax. Nie takiego spodziewałem się pytania; to też patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę, nie odpowiadając. — Czy pan znasz się na leczeniu? — powtórzył — wielu z pańskich kolegów poświęca się medycynie, np. Gratiolet, Moquin — Tandon i inni. — I ja jestem lekarzem — odpowiedziałem nakoniec — i długo praktykowałem, nim przeszedłem do muzeum. — To dobrze. Wyraźnie zadowolony był z mej odpowiedzi; ponieważ jednak nie wiedziałem, do czego zmierza, czekałem na dalsze pytania, postanawiając odpowiadać według okoliczności. — Panie Aronnax — rzekł wreszcie — czybyś pan nie zgodził się wziąć w opiekę jednego z moich ludzi? — Ma pan chorego na statku? — Tak. — Gotów jestem iść za panem. — Chodź pan. Wyznaję, ze serce mi biło. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zdawało mi się, że choroba człowieka na pokładzie musiała być w związku z tem, co zaszło wczoraj — a ta tajemnica zajmowała mnie tyle przynajmniej, co i chory. Kapitan poprowadził mnie na tył Nautilusa i zawiódł do kajuty, położonej tuż obok izby majtków. Człowiek, mogący mieć około czterdziestu lat, leżał tam na łóżku; twarz jego oznaczała energję, a pochodzenie anglo-saskie cechowało ją swym typem. Schyliłem się nad nim. Nie był on właściwie chory, lecz ranny; głowa jego, owinięta w zakrwawioną bieliznę, spoczywała na dwu poduszkach. Gdym odwiązywał bandaże, chory patrzył na mnie wielkiemi oczami, ale nawet nie jęknął. Okropnie był zraniony; przez czaszkę, zgruchotaną jakiemś tępem narzędziem, przeglądał mózg jakby starty głęboko. Gruczołki krwi skrzepłej poosadzały się na rozpływającej się masie mózgu, podobnej z koloru do moszczu winnego. Chory oddychał zwolna, a spazmatyczne drgania muskułów poruszały twarz jego. Miałem przed oczyma najzupełniejszy paraliż mózgu, przy którym nie było ani czucia, ani ruchu. Ująłem chorego za puls — był przerywany; kończyny ciała już stygły i śmierć się zbliżała, a niepodobieństwem było ją opóźnić. Opatrzyłem biedaka, uporządkowałem bandaże i zwróciłem się do kapitana. — Czem był raniony? — zapytałem. — O to mniejsza — była odpowiedź wymijająca — Nautilus uległ uderzeniu, które zgruchotało jeden z drągów maszyny, a ten człowiek został nim uderzony, osłaniając porucznika, który stał obok... Brat poświecił się dla brata, przyjaciel dla przyjaciela — to rzecz bardzo prosta. Wszyscy na Nautilusie rządzą się tem prawem. Ale cóż pan mówisz o chorym? Ociągałem się z odpowiedzią. — Możesz pan mówić śmiało — rzekł kapitan — on nie rozumie po francusku. Spojrzałem raz jeszcze na rannego i rzekłem: — Za dwie godziny będzie już po nim. — To już niema dla niego ratunku? — Niema. Dłonie kapitana zwarły się kurczowo, a kilka łez spłynęło z jego oczu. Nie myślałem, żeby ten człowiek umiał płakać. Patrzyłem na umierającego. Życie uchodziło z niego widocznie; bladość jego większą się jeszcze zdawała przy blasku światła elektrycznego, zalewającego jego łoże. Spoglądałem na tę inteligentną twarz, przedwczesnemi pokrytą zmarszczkami, może wskutek nieszczęść jakich, albo nędzy. Czyhałem na kilka słów z jego ust, mogących mi odkryć tajemnicę życia. — Możesz się oddalić, panie Aronnax — rzekł kapitan. Opuściłem kajutę umierającego i poszedłem do siebie, wzruszony niezmiernie tą sceną. Cały dzień miotały mną jakieś chmurne przeczucia. W nocy źle spałem, a w częstych przerwach snu zdawało mi się słyszeć coś, niby westchnienia odległe, niby psalmodje pogrzebowe. Może to była modlitwa za umarłych, wypowiadana w owym nieznanym mi języku. Nazajutrz z rana, gdym wyszedł na pokład, już tam był kapitan Nemo. Spostrzegłszy mnie, zwrócił się zaraz ku mnie, mówiąc: — Panie profesorze, może pan zechcesz udać się dziś na podmorską wycieczkę? — Czy z mymi towarzyszami? — zapytałem. — Jeśli będą chcieli, to i owszem. — Jesteśmy na pańskie usługi, kapitanie. — Więc idźcie ubrać się w skafandry. O umierającym, a może zmarłym, nie mówił kapitan ani słówka. Poszedłem poszukać Neda i Conseila, żeby im powiedzieć o propozycji kapitana. Conseil chętnie ją przyjął, a i Ned jakoś nie ociągał się tym razem. Była ósma z rana; o wpół do dziewiątej byliśmy już przebrani, jak należało, na czekającą nas przechadzkę i zaopatrzeni w dwa przyrządy: do oświetlenia i oddychania. Otworzono drzwi podwójne i wyszliśmy my trzej, kapitan i ze dwudziestu ludzi osady na grunt, na którym spoczywał Nautilus w głębokości dziesięciu metrów pod powierzchnią morza. Lekka pochyłość powiodła nas głębiej jeszcze, na grunt falisty, zupełnie inny, niż ów, który zwiedzałem podczas pierwszej mej podwodnej wycieczki na oceanie Spokojnym. Nie było tu miałkiego piasku, ani łąk lub lasów morskich. Rozpoznałem odrazu, że okolica, do której nas wiódł kapitan Nemo, była państwem koralowem. Korale należą do zwierzokrzewów drzewkowatych czyli krzaczastych. Ciekawy to wytwór polipa. Naturaliści długo się zdecydować nie mogli, czy go zaliczyć do minerałów, roślin lub zwierząt. Starożytni używali go na lekarstwo, dzisiejszym służy za ozdobę. Marsylczyk Peysonnel, uczony z końca XVII-go wieku, zaliczył stanowczo koral do królestwa zwierzęcego. Koral jest nagromadzeniem się żyjątek na polipniaku kamienistym i kruchym. Zwierzątka te rozradzają się przez pączkowanie, to jest przez odrastanie jednych z drugich — mają więc życie wspólne, ale niemniej i oddzielne. Jest to przykład socjalizmu naturalnego. Znane mi były ostatnie badania uczonych nad tym dziwnym zwierzokrzewem, rozrastającym się w krzew, a zarazem zamieniającym się w kamień. To też niezmiernie byłem ciekawy zobaczyć te lasy skaliste, jakiemi natura uposażyła dno mórz niektórych. Oświetliwszy sobie drogę aparatem Ruhmkorffa, szliśmy obok tworzącej się dopiero ławicy koralowej; zczasem zapełni ona pewno tę część oceanu Indyjskiego. Postępowaliśmy wzdłuż niezmiernie gęstych i poplątanych krzaków koralowych, pokrytych jakby małemi kwiatkami, prążkowanemi biało. Tylko że te krzaki nie rosły jak na ziemi, zdołu do góry, ale przeciwnie, przytwierdzone do skał, wszystkie rozrastały się od góry wdół. Tysiące czarujących obrazów powstawało ze świateł igrających w tych żywemi koralami zalanych rozgałęzieniach. Zdawało mi się, że widzę, jak rurki te członkowate i cylindrowe drgają pod falowaniem wód. Pokusa mnie brała, żeby zbierać te świeże korony kwieciste, ozdobione delikatnemi szypułkami: jedne ledwie rozwinięte, drugie rodzące się dopiero, głaskane lekkiem dotknięciem szybko poruszających płetwami rybek, przyciągających jakby chmura ptactwa. Ale zaledwie zbliżyłem rękę do tych żyjących kwiatków, do tych czułek ożywionych, a natychmiast uciekały; białe ich kielichy kryły się w czerwone rurki, kwiaty rozpływały się w moich oczach, a krzak zmieniał się w kawał kamienistego wzgórka. Przypadek nadarzył, żem spotkał najpiękniejsze okazy zwierzokrzewów. Korale tego miejsca dorównywały pięknością tym, które się pojawiają w morzu Śródziemnem, na brzegach Francji, Włoch i Berberji. Żywe ich barwy usprawiedliwiały owe poetyczne nazwy: „kwiaty krwi”, „piany krwawej”, nadawane w handlu najpiękniejszym okazom. Cena korala dochodzi niekiedy do 500 franków za kilogram; a w tem tu miejscu było go tyle pod falami morskiemi, że wszyscy na świecie poławiacze korali mieliby się czem zbogacić. Kosztowny ten twór podmorski, w połączeniu z innemi polipniakami, tworzył ławice zbite i powikłane, zwane „macciota”, na których tu i owdzie widzieć się dawały okazy korala różowego. Krzaki stawały się coraz gęstsze, wyrosty potężniały. Prawdziwe ulice i galerje skamieniałe, fantazyjna zdobne architekturą, otwierały się przed naszemi oczami. Kapitan Nemo wszedł w ciemną galerję, której łagodna pochyłość sprowadziła nas do głębokości stu metrów, światło naszych latarń czarodziejski sprawiało widok, czepiając się chropowatych nierówności tych naturalnych arkad i sklepień, które się zdawały jakby pobryzgane ognistemi punktami. Pomiędzy koralowemi krzakami były inne niemniej ciekawe: melity, irydy o rozgałęzieniu stawowatem; kępami spotykane koraliny, to zielone, to czerwone, prawdziwe porosty inkrustowane w wapienie i które naturaliści po długich rozprawach zgodzili się nakoniec uważać za poddanki roślinnego państwa. W nich to może, podług słów jednego z przyrodników, „tkwi może punkt, z którego wyłania się życie z kamiennego snu zbudzone, nie opuszczając przecież jeszcze swej kolebki nieorganicznej”. Po dwugodzinnym pochodzie dosięgliśmy wreszcie głębokości trzystu blisko metrów, zatem ostatniej granicy porostów koralowych. Spotkaliśmy tam nie już krzaki pojedyncze lub krzewy skromnie wyrosłe, ale las niezmierny, potężną wegetację mineralną, ogromne drzewa skamieniałe połączone girlandami wdzięcznych plumaryj, tych lian morskich ubarwionych wszelkiemi odcieniami kolorów. Pod wybujałemi tych drzew gałęziami, pokrytemi ciemnicą fal, przeszliśmy swobodnie; u stóp naszych rurkokrzewy, gwiazdowce, meandryny kręte i brózdowane, gąbki, dzwonki i t. d. tworzyły kobierzec kwiecisty, usiany olśniewającemi klejnotami. Nieopisany widok! Ach! czemu nie mogliśmy udzielać sobie naszych wrażeń; czemu byliśmy więźniami tych masek z metalu i szkła? Czemu nie mogliśmy przemawiać do siebie; czemu nie dano nam takiego życia, jak owym rybom, zaludniającym płynny żywioł, albo raczej życia tych stworzeń ziemnowodnych, które przez całe godziny przebiegać mogą według swej woli dwoiste państwo lądów i wód. Ale oto kapitan Nemo przystanął. Ja i moi towarzysze zatrzymaliśmy się także, a gdym się odwrócił, ujrzałem, że ludzie kapitana stoją przy nim półkręgiem, czterech zaś dźwiga na ramionach przedmiot podługowaty. Byliśmy w środku obszernej polany, otoczonej bujnym drzewostanem podmorskiego lasu. Z naszych latarni płynęło na to miejsce światło przymierzchłe, od którego cień wydłużony padał na grunt. Na krańcach polany ciemność już była zupełna i tylko żywe zwierzątka w koralu iskrzyły się tu i owdzie. Ned Land i Conseil byli tuż przy mnie. Przypatrując się, uderzony zostałem myślą, że zapewne niezwykłe będę miał widowisko. Grunt był ponadymany w niektórych miejscach lekkiemi wyniosłościami, oprawionemi niejako w wapień, jakby ręką ludzką w pewnym ułożonemi porządku. W środku polany, na stosie z odłamów skalnych stał krzyż koralowy i wyciągał swe długie ramiona, jakby z krwi skamieniałej zrobione. Na znak kapitana, jeden z towarzyszących nam ludzi odjął od pasa motykę i zaczął kopać otwór. Zrozumiałem, o co chodziło! Ta polana, to był cmentarz, a ten otwór miał być grobem; ten przedmiot podłużny przyniesiony przez ludzi osady, to ciało człowieka zmarłego tej nocy! Kapitan Nemo i jego towarzysze przyszli pogrzebać swego kolegę we wspólnem ostatniem mieszkaniu, na niedostępnem dnie oceanu. Nie! Nigdy jeszcze nie doznałem takiego, jak wówczas, wzruszenia; nigdy myśli poważniejsze, jak wtenczas, nie nawiedziły mego umysłu. Nie wierzyłem, że widzę to, na co patrzyłem. Kopanie grobu zwolna postępowało. Spłoszone ze swego schronienia ryby uciekały na wszystkie strony. Wapienny grunt dźwięczał pod uderzeniami motyki, z pod której, gdy natrafiła na krzemień zarzucony tam na dnie oceanu, tryskały iskry. Otwór rósł wzdłuż i wszerz i nareszcie dosyć się stał obszerny, by objąć ciało człowieka. Wówczas zbliżyli się ci, którzy je nieśli. Owinięte w tkaninę z białego bisioru ciało spuszczono do mokrego grobowca. Kapitan Nemo z rękoma skrzyżowanemi na piersiach i wszyscy przyjaciele zmarłego uklękli w postaci modlących się. Ja i moi towarzysze pochyliliśmy się ze czcią... A potem przysypano otwór grobowca odłamkami, oderwanemi z gruntu, i powstał mały pagórek. Wówczas kapitan i ludzie jego powstali, zbliżyli się do grobu i każdy z nich raz jeszcze ugiął kolano, i wszyscy wyciągnęli ręce na znak ostatecznego pożegnania. Pogrzebowa drużyna zawróciła wówczas w stronę Nautilusa, przechodząc pod łukami kamienistemi lasu, przez ulice, wzdłuż krzaków koralowych, i wstępując coraz wyżej. Nakoniec ukazały się ogniska na statku; świetlne ich smugi były nam przewodnikami. O pierwszej byliśmy już zpowrotem. Zmieniwszy odzienie, wyszedłem na platformę, a przygnieciony nawałem myśli usiadłem przy latarni, oświetlającej statek. Wkrótce nadszedł kapitan Nemo. Podniosłem się i rzekłem: — Tak więc, jak przewidziałem, człowiek ów umarł w nocy. — Umarł, panie Aronnax — odpowiedział kapitan. — A teraz spoczywa przy swych towarzyszach, na koralowym cmentarzu. — Tak, zapomniany przez wszystkich, ale nie przez nas. My żłobimy groby, a polipy pieczętują w nich na całą wieczność naszych zmarłych! A zasłoniwszy sobie nagle twarz rękoma zaciśniętemu daremnie usiłował kapitan powściągnąć łkanie — poczem rzekł: — Tam jest nasz cmentarz zaciszny, tam, o kilkaset stóp pod powierzchnią wód. — Przynajmniej wasi zmarli bezpieczni tam są od rekinów. — Tak — odparł poważnie kapitan — od rekinów i od ludzi!